


A light shines for us [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Candles, Cherik - Freeform, Fanart, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	A light shines for us [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).



First try on AO3.

A fanart for illustrate the request by Luninosity ( _Holiday lights (of any holiday, even though the tag says Christmas). (Take it in whatever direction you want: them gazing silently and comfortably at lights together, them trying to put up lights together, them trying to outdo Evil Neighbor Sebastian Shaw's display..._ ).

Luninosity, I adore your manner of writing. The descriptions of the weather, seasons, sensations, feelings, rain, snow, wind, open windows, balcony, peacefull garden, scars on pale skin, taste of honey, smell of old books, eyes blue and grey . If I had time I shall draw a picture to illustrate each of your stories ! Thanks for give us the pleasure to read your works !

[](http://www.casimages.com/img.php?i=141206100531693667.jpg)


End file.
